Fight
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Dick has been getting bullied at school but he won't tell Bruce what is going on. Probably gonna change the title.
1. Chapter 1

Dick staggered through the front door of the mansion, clutching his torn backpack with one arm, and his skateboard in the other. It was a good thing he told Alfred he could get himself home from now on. He shook his head and winced right after. His body was a mess thanks to his old 'friends'.

He dropped his backpack, ran up the stairs, and locked himself in his room before he realized no one would be home for at least another hour. Richard walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He looked at all the newly formed bruises on his face as he reflected on the fight that had just happened a little while ago.

"_Hey Grayson!" A deep voice called from behind. Dick turned around reluctantly. He knew it was Adam Montan and his followers._

"_What do you want Adam." Dick asked in a displeased tone. He was not in the mood. His bruises from their last fight had finally disappeared. Or had become less noticeable. All he wanted to do was ride his board home before it started raining again._

"_What's your rush mathlete?" Adam ripped Dick's backpack off his shoulder, tearing the strap almost completely off. Dick didn't protest, knowing that if he fought back, it might have given away the fact that he was Robin. Adam dumped the contents out onto the pavement. He picked up his advanced algebra book. "Aw, little Grayson is just soo smart, isn't he." Adam taunted. He tossed it behind him, right into a puddle of muddy water, thoroughly soaking it. Dick sighed, irritated, and went to pick up his book, but Adam grabbed him back and punched him in the cheek. Then Adam's friends started hitting him as well. He was hit, kicked, and thrown around by the time they finished. They laughed as they walked off, leaving Dick to gather his now wet books._

He looked through his drawers and found his big bottle of concealer he used to hide his Robin bruises from other kids, or in more recent cases, to hide his bruises from Bruce. He washed up, cleaned his cuts, and covered his bruises right before Alfred walked through the door. Dick looked down at the door from right out front of his bedroom door.

"Hey Alfred. What's for dinner?" Dick asked in a relaxed tone.

Alfred looked up at Dick. "Good evening master Dick. How does chicken sound tonight?"

"Sounds delicious. Call me when it's ready."

"I trust you'll be working on your homework?" Alfred could almost sense that something was wrong with the boy.

Dick smiled and went back to his room. A while later, he heard Bruce's car come down the driveway, and he heard Bruce's voice echo as he said hello to Alfred.

"Dick, Dinner's almost ready. Come downstairs."

"Alright, be right down." He took another look in the mirror, making sure he looked okay, before walking down to the dining room. Dinner was sitting on the table and Bruce was already sitting down when he got in. He sat down and they started having their normal dinner conversations. How was school, how was work, was anything exciting and so on.

"So what happened to your backpack?" Bruce asked in his 'I-know-you-did-something-but-I-want-you-to-say-it' voice. "I saw that some of your books are all muddy too."

Dick didn't look fazed at all. He kept eating and answered in a smoothed tone.

"I was riding my skateboard home and my strap got caught on some fence. It tripped me up and my books fell out. It just _had _to rain today." Dick joked at the end. He realized a long time ago that if he kept serious and made a joke at the end, Bruce wouldn't be as suspicious. Bruce looked at Dick's face.

"What's on your cheek?" he touched Dick's face and he flinched back. Bruce looked at his hand and saw concealer. "Are you wearing make-up?" He asked in a joking tone.

Dick went along with it. "Yeah, my friend Kate put some on me as a joke. I'll wash it off when I take a shower. He left the dining room, claiming he had a lot of homework to do.

Bruce let him go, even though he had only eaten half his food, and brought the plates into the kitchen. Then he remembered that he bought Dick a large bottle of concealer to hide bruises from the kids at school. Alfred looked up from the book he was reading and noticed that Bruce looked concerned.

"Is something wrong master Bruce?"

Bruce put the plates down. "I have a feeling Dick's lying to me, but I don't know why."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sir. After all, you are the greatest detective. Bruce chuckled as he left the kitchen. By the time he got down to the batcave, ready to go out on patrol, he knew what Dick was lying about, but how to confront Dick was a mystery to the Dark Knight.

...

Yeahh, I know its not that great, but i like it. I'll continue hopefully tomorow morning. Please review if you like it, dont like it, or have comments ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Since Dick and Bruce had two different scedules, Dick was already off to school by the time Bruce came down for breakfast. Dick had tried to clean his books, but many of the pages of his books were splattered with mud, and his algebra book was a lost cause. School was a blur to Dick that day. All he wanted to do was to get home.

The bell rang and Dick wasted no time getting his broken bag from his locker and slipping through the crowd of kids outside. He made his way through the other kids, but once he was out of the crowd-

"Grayson!" Dick froze. He sighed. Dick was hoping Adam and his friends wouldn't see him. Richard turned around to see Adam had already caught up to him.

"Why're ya in such a hurry? Good thing I hurried today. We would have missed the precious time we spend together." Adam laughed as he pushed Dick and took his skateboard. He threw it into the street, and a bus ran it over. That board had been a gift from his parents, two days before they died.

Dick shoved Adam. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" He yelled. Adam was furious. He punched Dick in the face so hard that the force pushed him to the ground. Adam's friends were swarmed around him. One kicked him in the nose, and he was pretty sure it broke. Two people kicked his leg at the same time in two different directions, and there was an audible crack. He held up his arm to block a punch to his face, but his arm took too many hits. Then Adam laughed, and they all backed down. Dick looked up to see Adam holding a brick, and with one hit to the face, Dick was out.

…..

"Mr. Wayne?" A young intern said as she stood in the doorway.

He looked up. "Yes Jane?"

"The hospital is on the line. I believe Richard got into a fight at school."

Bruce wasted no time picking up the phone. Before the doctor was even finished talking, he hung up and ran to his car. He made it to the hospital in record time, and went to the emergency room. The doctor saw him, and came to finish telling him what happened.

…

Dick woke up in a haze. He noticed he was in a hospital, but he couldn't get his mind to focus on much else. The hospital must have put him on some painkillers, which he was very greatful for. But he could think straight. He closed his eyes, feeling tired, when he heard the door opened. He sat by the edge of the bed, and spoke lightly.

"Hey Dick. How you feeling?"

"Decent, even though I can't think straight." Bruce chuckled at his wards attitude. He had a fractured arm, a broken leg, a broken nose, and cuts and bruises all over, and he still managed to make Bruce smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dick was confused. "Tell you what?"

"About this Adam kid. The doctors told me that you had recent bruises that were from a few days ago, and the principle called me and said that someone told him you were being bullied for a while."

Dick sighed and closed his eyes. "Because I couldn't fight back."

"What?" Now Bruce was confused.

Dick almost whispered. "You told me I couldn't fight, because people would know I was Robin. And I already felt like a wuss, I didn't wanna be a tattletale as well."

Bruce got up and walked over to Dick's side. "When I said you couldn't fight, I meant you couldn't show off and fight like Robin would. I didn't mean you couldn't defend yourself like a normal person. If anyone tries to hurt you, you can fight back a bit, and if things get out of hand, you come to me. Okay?"

Dick laughed softly. "Now you tell me this."

They both laughed. The doctor checked Dick out, and told them they could leave at anytime. Bruce helped Dick to the car, and by the time Bruce pulled out of the parking lot, Dick was already asleep. When they got home, Bruce carefully carried Dick up to his room. He walked out of the room, but he heard Dick say something.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember the skateboard my mom and dad got me?" Dick asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well Adam threw it in the street and a bus ran it over."

"I'm sorry Dick."

"It's okay." Dick fell back asleep, and Bruce walked out, making a plan as he went.

…

The next morning, Dick woke up to breakfast in bed. He took a sip of orange juice before Bruce walked in, holding his hands behind his back.

"Good morning." He sat in the chair right by Dick's bed.

"Morning. What's behind your back?"

Bruce handed Dick two wrapped that had obvious shapes.

"Sweet!" He tore them open and gazed at the beautiful boards. One had red wheels with the Robin symbol in an artistic fashion, and the other one had a blue and black wheel in front and the reversed on the back, and the logo was the one he had made and hung in his room that he had called, 'Nightwing'.

"Thank you Bruce! They're awesome!" Dick would have kept going, but he winced when he realized the painkillers wore off. Bruce took a bottle of pills from his pocket and gave some to Dick.

"The doctor gave me these for you."

Dick took them as quick as he could. Soon, he was drifting off to sleep again. Bruce got up to leave and he stopped at the doorway.

"Thanks, dad." Dick said before falling back asleep.

Bruce left "Goodnight, son."

…

I know this has been done like a million times, but I cant get enough of them! Tell me what you think! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

About a month later, Dick's wounds were mostly healed and Adam was suspended. Even though he would be back in a few days, Adam would be expelled if he fought with anyone again.

Dick was riding his new Robin skateboard. Since he had a stronger skateboard now, he didn't have to take his long, detoured, smooth route. He could go on the rockier path home. Maybe even show off his boards at the skate park.

His thoughts were cut short when an arm shot out and knocked him to the ground. When he got back up, his board was in the arms of a man running down the alley to Dick's side. He ran after the man until they were at a dead end, not easily seen from the street.

"Grayson." Dick knew that awful voice.

"What do you want _now_ Adam?" Dick snapped.

Adam looked at the board and laughed when he saw the design. "Little Grayson wants to be the little birdie. Do you wanna be the tiny boy blunder, math geek?" Adam cackled sinisterly and smacked Dick with the board. The wheel smacked into Dick's temple and sent him to the wall nest to him. He could feel blood starting to drip down his face.

"Why are you being so idiotic? You're gonna get expelled!" Dick yelled at Adam. He merely laughed.

"You think I care about staying in that stupid rich brat school? All I care about _now_ is getting revenge. You made someone snitch on me! You have to pay for that!"

Adam tried to punch Dick in the face, but Dick kicked him at his wrist. Adam let out a yelp in pain. While Adam was holding his wrist, Dick smashed his elbow right in front of Adam's ear. Dick went to swipe Adam's feet off the ground and trip him, but Adam punched Dick's chin with the back of his fist. Dick was stunned for a moment, but he was able to block the punch that was coming for his nose. But Dick hadn't notice the other fist that was aimed for his throat in time. Adam's fist collided with the side of Dick's windpipe. He couldn't breathe, and he slipped to the ground, regaining his breathing slowly. Adam threw his head back and cackled again.

"You should have stayed in the circus, freak. Oh that's right, you couldn't! Cause your parents are _dead!_"

That was the final straw. Dick stopped holding back on Adam. Dick was too fast for Adam to see. Dick kicked Adam behind the knees, forcing him to the ground. He landed a punch in each eye before he landed a final punch across Adam's face. Adam was down and out. Dick looked down at him. Adam used to be a face that struck fear into the kids he bullied. Now, he looked helpless and hurt. Dick almost felt sorry for him, then he remembered that Adam had brought this on himself. Dick picked up his board and made his way home.

…..

Dick walked through the door in a calm fashion. As soon as he was through the door, Alfred was waiting for him with a worried Bruce right next to him.

"Good heavens master Dick. What happened to you?"

Bruce knelt down so he could get a better look at Dick's face.

"Adam did this, didn't he, I can't believe this! I _knew_ he should have been expelled once he almost killed you!" Bruce was pacing angrily, ranting on about what he was going to do to Adam.

"Bruce! Don't worry about him. If you think _I_ look bad, you should have seen _him!_" Dick laughed as he started walking towards the stairs. I'm gonna get cleaned up. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Uh, how about hot dogs?"

"Sounds good to me!" Dick said as he ran up the stairs. He knew Adam would never dare to fight with him ever again.

…..

FIN! How you all like it? I'm gonna make more, just not connected to this story. Please review and tell me what you think! P.S. Does anyone have a better name for this? I can't think of a real good title. Thanks for reading! Hope it brought you joy!


End file.
